Filho do Cisne, filho da Fênix
by Virgo heel
Summary: Quando as grandes batalhas se tornam uma herança de família, um tesouro maldito do qual não se pode fugir.
1. Chapter 1

Poucos conhecem a história de Andrey Kanmenev como eu. Poucos de nós continuaram vivos por tempo suficiente para ver como ele continuaria sem ela.

Confesso que como todos eu também achei que a morte dela seria a ruína do Filho da Fênix, o escolhido, mas foi aí que ele provou quem era, se reerguendo mais uma vez, mais forte e disposto finalmente a aceitar o destino que lhe fora reservado.

Meu nome é Sean Roger Mackinley, o único sobrevivente dessa longa história.

Foi uma grande vitória, isso ninguém pode negar, fomos heróis anônimos, mas fomos, e ninguém podia tirar isso da gente, mas não havia muito o que comemorar. Perder um dos nossos sempre foi um risco, mas quando isso se tornou real, doeu muito mais do que podíamos esperar, principalmente para ele.

Tá certo, eu nunca fui muito com a cara daquele ruivo metido a superior, mas era difícil encarar aqueles olhos sem ser tomado de piedade. Logo ele tão cheio de si!

Era engraçado ter vencido uma guerra e voltar para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todos estavam silenciosos, Andrei ia a frente, firme como uma rocha, com sua postura inabalável, ninguém seguia ao seu lado, talvez por medo de ver o gigante desmoronar, talvez por sentir raiva por ele não ter derramado uma única lágrima, depois que a mulher que ele amava havia morrido para salvar a todos.

Logo atrás dele estavam seus meio irmãos, Gária que soluçava baixinho com o rosto enterrado no peito de Deinrich, outro gigante arrogante. Seu olho esquerdo ainda sangrava muito, provavelmente jamais enxergaria novamente com ele, um preço pequeno a pagar pelo que haviam feito.

Beto ia ao meu lado, nós também não estávamos na melhor forma, minha mão queimada e seca, o corte feio e fundo no rosto que me renderia uma bela cicatriz, talvez eu até fizesse mais sucesso com as garotas. Mas Beto se esforçava para me seguir, talvez tivesse quebrado algumas costelas, o que lhe dificultava a respiração, talvez tivesse quebrado muitos ossos.

Atrás de todos estava ela, Hitomi, engraçado como esse nome ainda faz meu velho coração bater mais rápido. Ela sempre foi tão distante, mas a convivência fez com que ela se aproximasse, o suficiente para me fazer cair de quatro por ela, antes de tudo acontecer eu até pensei que nós pudéssemos ter uma bela história, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Bem, mas esse não é o foco desta minha narrativa, se bem que tudo acaba acontecendo por causa de Hitomi.

- Andrey! Hitomi!


	2. Chapter 2

Eu não sei como explicar o que eu senti naquele momento. Mas eu acho que você pode perguntar para um milhão de pessoas, e nenhuma vai saber explicar como é a dor da traição.

Bem, tecnicamente não foi uma traição, eu e Hitomi não estávamos mais juntos, e Andrey, ele nem parecia estar nesse mundo.

Mas não foi por isso que doeu menos.

Eles me olharam em silêncio e percebi que só então, Andrey se deu conta do que havia feito.

- Sean, eu...

Tudo o que eu não queria ouvir eram explicações. Sai.

Esbarrei com Beto, ele estava com uma mala nas mãos.

Me contive e perguntei:

- Cê vai embora?

- Mirrage vai comigo, minha tia parece que finalmente vai precisar de mim!

Eu sabia a coisa de semanas que a tia preconceituosa do Beto tinha tido um AVC, ele me contou assim que soube, e eu mesmo o aconselhei a ir, afinal se ele e a Mirrage pretendiam ter uma família um dia, tava mais do que na hora de começar a cuidar do patrimônio dos pimpolhos. Mas vendo meu melhor amigo com as malas prontas... ele merecia a vida que tiraram dele de volta.

- Boa sorte amigo, se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, bem, me procura na Irlanda, acho que não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo.

- Está tudo bem?

Como sempre eu não conseguia enganar aquele mestiço, mas fiz o que pude na época.

- Claro! – disse usando meu sorriso mais descarado.

Eu estava implorando para que ele me perguntasse mais uma vez como sempre fazia, mas não dessa vez.

Ele me deu um abraço, não sei se ele podia imaginar que algo não ia bem, ou se foi a forte intuição daquele filho da nação Náuatle, mas não posso negar que aquele abraço foi uma espécie de consolo involuntário.

Lembranças assim fazem esse velho coração fraquejar, lembrar daquele que foi mais do que um amigo, meu irmão de alma, Roberto Romeso, e me dói pensar que ele também partiu cedo demais. Acho que nunca em minha vida amei alguém tanto como amei aquele cara, e acho difícil que alguém o tenha odiado em toda sua vida.

- Bem, eu tenho um vôo me esperando para Potosí! – disse ele num tom doído de despedida, e eu percebi o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil para ele também.

- Vai, sua namorada deve estar te esperando, e como ela é uma mistura genética de todos nós, não é aconselhável irritar uma garota com o humor da Hitomi, do Andrey e do Temah e com a minha paciência.

Ele deu alguns passos em direção à saída e voltou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, me abraçando com ainda mais força.

- Nunca vou esquecê-lo hermano! Siempre serás mi mejor amigo!

Juro que tive que me segurar para não chorar e mesmo assim elas vieram, mas ele como sempre sabia respeitar até mesmo minhas fraquezas e saiu sem olhar o meu rosto.

Ás vezes eu me pego pensando como seria se ele estivesse aqui. Talvez tanto eu quanto Andrey tivéssemos sido mais humanos em algumas ocasiões, talvez certas coisas não tivessem tomado o rumo que tomaram, porque como eu sempre disse, se Gária era o coração daquele russo teimoso, Roberto Romeso era o meu, e sem eles algumas coisas se tornavam ainda mais difíceis para esses dois cabeças duras.

Sean!

O chamado veio fraco, quase distante, como se a voz não quisesse deixar a garganta, mas veio.

Olhei para trás e lá estava ela. Seu cabelo estava molhado, ao menos ela havia tentado tirar o cheiro dele antes de vir falar comigo, pelo menos isso.

Coloquei os óculos e me virei para ela, era minha única proteção.

-Eu só queria explicar o que aconteceu.

-Não há o que explicar, vocês são livres! Eu só fiquei um pouco surpreso, porque faz tão pouco tempo que Ela morreu, só por isso!

Minha grande e genial defesa, não dar tanta importância aos fatos. Na ocasião me pareceu uma grande ideia, mas depois eu pensei que talvez Hitomi e eu pudéssemos ter continuado nossa história se eu tivesse mostrado meus reais sentimentos a ela. Mas por Deus, eu só tinha vinte anos, sabia tanto sobre ciência, sobre máquinas e tão pouco ainda sobre os sentimentos humanos. Só agora eu entendo que talvez ela desejasse que eu fizesse uma cena, que esmurrasse Andrey, que quebrasse coisas. Mas não foi o que fiz, e até hoje não entendo por que.

-Ele achou que eu fosse Ela Sean, eu só quis que ele pudesse estar com ela de alguma forma novamente!

Lembro bem da minha reação diante daquelas palavras. Eu ri. Ri e depois disse com um certo rancor na voz, talvez único sentimento que eu deixei transparecer.

-Pois bem, continue alimentando essas ilusões, até o dia em que ele despertar novamente para a realidade. Se isso for suficiente para você!

-Sean…

Fui um tanto cruel eu admito, mas eu só tinha vinte anos e nunca tinha amado na minha vida, é natural cometer erros.


End file.
